1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible fishing rod, and more particularly, it relates to a hollow collapsible fishing rod which has a fishline guide for guiding a fishline from a reel into a fishline passage defined within the hollow fishing rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hollow fishing rods where a fishline extends through a portion the hollow fishing rod are known. Typically in such a rod, a fishline passage is defined within the hollow portion of the rod and a hole near a butt section of the rod allows the fishline to extend out of the hollow interior of the rod where it can be wound and unwound from a reel attached to the butt section of the rod. While fishing with such a rod, the fishline is cast and wound in from the reel repeatedly.
Usually, fishing rod reels include a mechanism which causes the fishline to oscillate as it is being wound and unwound from the reel, so that the fishline is wound up evenly on the reel. During the casting and winding process, the fishline makes repeated contact with the rim of the hole as is passes back and forth from the reel to the hole in the rod due to the oscillation of the reel mechanism. The oscillating fishline rubs against the rim of the hole and creates friction resistance. Consequently, the friction resistance interferes with smooth winding and unwinding of the fishline.
Some reels are what is known as a spinning reel. A portion of the reel mechanism rotates or spins about an axis that generally coincides with the movement of the fishline as it winds and unwinds off the reel. In this instance, the fishline, due to the spinning of the reel, spirals as it is wound and unwound from the reel. Consequently, the fishline likewise contacts the rim of the hole in the rod. Further, when fishline is unwound from a spinning reel, it may come off the reel with curly or curved shape. The associated uneven contour of the fishline may also cause the fishline to rub against the rim of the hole in the rod causing friction resistance. The friction resistance interferes with smooth unwinding the fishline.